Another Story
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kou jamás se hubiera marchado, ni sus padres se hubieran divorciado? ¿El destino de Kou y Futaba habría cambiado? ¿Serían las mismas personas? ¿O permanecería de la misma forma? Pueden descubrirlo en este nuevo fic. Capítulo 2 (Kou x Futaba)
1. Chapter 1

"**Capítulo 1-Miradas" **

_Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, por más que deseamos que desaparezca de nuestras vidas, seguirán instaladas en nuestro corazón por siempre. _

Era un día lunes por la mañana, cuando Futaba Yoshioka, una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por los pasillos de su Instituto, buscando su salón. Se encontraba en su primer año de secundaria, su madre le había deseado suerte por la mañana, diciéndole que esperaba que pudiera conocer a muchas personas y fuera feliz. No obstante, no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir parte de las expectativas de su madre, dado que no se consideraba una persona sociable, más bien era todo lo contrario, era una chica totalmente retraída y tímida que no solía hablar mucho con las personas. Se centró en el tablero de salas, para buscar su nombre en él y descubrir donde tendría clases, cuando chocó con una chica de cabello corto.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Futaba avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa. —Por cierto ¿Eres de primer año?

—Sí, es mi primer año en secundaria.

—Ya veo ¿Y en qué clase te ha tocado?

—N-No lo sé, no he podido encontrarla—Susurró

—Si quieres, yo puedo decirte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Futaba Yoshioka.

—Haber…mmm—Miró el tablero tratando de localizarla y efectivamente estaban en la misma clase. —Es la misma clase que yo, podemos ir juntas. Mi nombre es Yumi.

La siguió en silencio, escuchando como Yumi le platicaba acerca de su vida, era una persona alegre y segura de sí misma, esperaba ver así alguna vez. Se detuvieron frente al salón indicado, y se sentaron juntas. Yumi le sonrió, diciendo que no fuera tímida y se atreviera a hablar con los demás. Pero no era tan fácil como creía.

Con el paso del tiempo, Yumi se convirtió en su mejor amiga, o más bien la única amiga que tenía en el Instituto. A pesar de su timidez, ella sabía apoyarla y subirle el ánimo cuando muchas chicas se aislaban de ella, porque los chicos la encontraban bonita y tierna. "Son envidiosas, no les hagas caso" Le decía cada vez que se sentía mal por ello. Aun si tenía algunos admiradores, no sentía nada por ellos, porque los chicos en general no le agradaban.

No obstante, un día mientras caminaba por los corredores del Instituto, se detuvo al observar como los chicos de la clase de alado se divertían charlando, especialmente uno de ellos, le gustaba observarlo hace algún tiempo. Nada menos que Kou Tanaka, un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro corto y ojos marrones. Él era pequeño a diferencia de los demás, hablaba suave, era incierto, un poco torpe como ella, pero había algo en él que lo cambiaba todo. Y eso era, porque estaba enamorada de Kou Tanaka.

A diario, se encontraba con sus ojos marrones observándola, podía ver en su rostro como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por ello, provocando que sus miradas se desviaran por unos momentos, como si estuvieran avergonzados de ello, para luego volver a unirse. Aunque eran simples compañeros y no hablaban mucho, sentía como si a través de esas miradas, pudieran hacerlo en silencio, como si charlaran en un lenguaje desconocido para los demás.

Una tarde, se encontraba con sus amigas charlando de camino a casa, cuando de pronto se encontraron con que en medio del parque, se encontraban los chicos de la clase de alado reunidos para realizar una actividad. Como Yumi estaba enamorada de uno de ellos, se acercó a ver qué tramaban y descubrió que se estaban organizando para jugar a policías y ladrones. Su corazón latió desesperadamente, cuando se percató que Kou estaba entre ellos, observándola de reojos con timidez. "¿Quieren jugar? Chicas" Preguntó Yumi muy animada, frente a lo cual asintió sin decir nada.

Uno de ellos, se encargó de comenzar a contar hasta diez, para darles tiempo para esconderse. No sabía a dónde correr, no era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, entonces encontró el lugar indicado para ello. Pero cuando se iba a sentar, se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba allí, nada menos que el chico en el que pensaba diariamente. "Lo siento, buscaré otro escondite" le susurró, pero Kou la detuvo, permitiéndose que se quedara junto a él. Asintió cabizbaja, sintiendo como su aroma a shampoo con una mezcla de sudor, se desprendía de su ropa. Lo que hizo que su corazón latiera aun más, cuando sus ojos se encontraron otra vez. Iba a decir algo, cuando Kou se atrevió a salir primero de su escondite, para que no fuera descubierta.

Aun si se trataba de un mísero acto de valentía para otros, para ella fue todo lo contrario. Kou se había sacrificado por ella, por lo mismo debía hacer lo mismo, tenía que salvarlo. Por ello, visualizó el objetivo, teniendo cuidado de que no hubiera nadie vigilando y decidió correr por él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, sintió como si nada en el mundo la fuera a detener y encontrarse con Kou. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Pero quería alcanzarlo, quería estar con Kou siempre, ser más que una simple compañera y ser su amiga.

Sin embargo, fue descubierta por nada menos que el mejor amigo de Kou y el chico de quien estaba enamorada su mejor amiga, Naitou. Por lo que tuvo que sentarse alado de Kou, para esperar que alguien los liberara. Quería salvarlo, pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Suspiró, sin embargo estar cerca de él de ese modo, la hacía feliz. Deseaba algún día estarlo en más de una oportunidad.

Cuando el juego terminó, se despidieron de los chicos para marcharse de regreso a sus casas. No obstante, justo cuando iba a mirarlo por última vez. A Naitou se le ocurrió la idea de que podría ir a dejar a Yumi, por lo que Tanaka debía ir a dejarla a ella. Aunque su sueño siempre había sido caminar junto a Kou, jamás hubiese imaginado que lo haría tan pronto.

Caminaron en silencio sin decirse una palabra, era una situación incómoda y no sabía si sería capaz de romper el hielo. No estaba preparada para caminar sola con él, pero quizás nunca lo estaría.

—E-Esto…Tanaka-Kun.

— ¿Qué sucede? Yoshioka-San. —Susurró sonrojado, estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar.

— ¿T-Tienes más hermanos?—Fue la única pregunta que logró formular en ese momento.

—Sí, tengo un hermano mayor.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y-Y qué hay de ti?

—No tengo ninguno.

—Ah creía que si tenías.

—Mis padres decidieron que no tendrían más.

—L-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—No te disculpes, está bien. Yo pregunté primero. —Susurró avergonzada. —M-Me divertí mucho hoy.

—Yo también. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Es la primera vez que juego con chicos…creí que no sería tan divertido.

— ¿No te agradan los chicos?—Preguntó sonrojado.

—P-Pues…—Era cierto, no le agradaban los chicos. Pero kou era diferente. —No todos, pero algunos sí.

—Ah qué alivio saberlo. —Sonrió.

Su sonrisa era tan peculiar, le encantaba como era. Lo que Tanaka-Kun le hacía sentir, no se comparaba con ningún sentimiento que habría tenido antes. Era la primera vez que en lugar de sentir desagrado por él al ser un chico, sentía lo contrario. Quería estar con él, vivir más momentos juntos y platicar a diario. Pero su timidez era un obstáculo para ello, cada vez que quería saludarlo por las mañanas, se paralizaba y sólo conseguía hablarle a través de miradas sigilosas, que podían ser correspondidas por él.

Se despidieron a unas cuadras de su casa, lo observó por última vez con su cabello un poco desordenado producto del viento que los rodeaba, sus ojos marrones se desviaban de los suyos, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo carmín. Su mano izquierda cubría su boca, avergonzado por su presencia.

"H-Hasta mañana" Lograron articular ambos a la vez, para despedirse por última vez y marcharse a sus destinos. Quería irse sin mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía, quería verlo hasta que no quedara nada de él. Pero entonces al voltear, se percató que él ya se encontraba mirándola a la distancia. Lo que provocó como en ocasiones anteriores, que sus miradas se desviaran raudamente y siguieran sus caminos de una sola vez. Esperaba algún día, dejar de ser una cobarde cuando sus ojos se encontraban, y ser capaz de mirarlo fijamente por varios minutos, contemplar a Tanaka-Kun como era, con su tez blanca, sus ojos marrones tímidos y su cabello corto que deseaba acariciar.

Al día siguiente, Yumi le comentó que Naitou la había ido a dejar a su casa, habían platicado mucho sobre cosas del Instituto, incluso tuvieron ciertas confesiones. Su amiga no se había atrevido a decirle que le gustaba aún, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto. Naitou era un buen chico, con buen sentido del humor e inteligente. Todo lo que era Yumi, por ello creía que harían una buena pareja en el futuro. Los imaginaba juntos y se sentía feliz por eso. Gracias a Yumi, había comprendido lo que era querer a un chico, nunca antes se había sentido así, más bien cuando observaba al chico de alado, creía que simplemente sentía una leve admiración por él, por poder desenvolverse de esa forma con los demás. Sin embargo, gracias a que su amiga le habló de su amor por Naitou, se dio cuenta que la entendía. Porque era precisamente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien? —Le sonrió Yumi, interesada.

—N-No…—No quería mentirle, pero no era capaz de decirle a nadie sobre eso. Además si era amiga de Naitou, Tanaka-Kun podría enterarse por ser su mejor amigo.

—Ah creí que te gustaba alguien de la clase de alado. —Suspiró. —Qué decepción.

Se preguntaba si ella con Tanaka, serían tan compatibles como lo era Yumi con Naitou. No obstante, no podía saberlo si no conocía muchos detalles de su vida. Lo único que podía saber de él, era como se mostraba en el Instituto, sonriente y tímido. Además de conocer de su propia boca que tenía un hermano mayor ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría la misma mirada de Tanaka-Kun? ¿O sería distinto? Se imaginaba una versión grande de él, quizás su hermano era la proyección de cómo sería físicamente en el futuro.

El verano había llegado en Japón, el cielo estaba tan hermoso esos días, el sol resplandecía como nunca, siendo acompañado a diario por sigilosas nubes que parecían haber sido pintadas con acuarela, por la intensidad de sus colores. Yumi le había avisado aquel día, que no podría acompañarla a casa, debido a que tendría ciertos asuntos que resolver. Por ello, decidió caminar a casa sola, porque además de Yumi, no tenía a nadie más.

Suspiró, pensando en qué haría cuando llegara a casa, no tenía tareas ni nada parecido. Sería un grandioso día para salir con amigas a divertirse, claro que no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas aún.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como una gota de agua, caía sobre su cabello castaño raudamente_, "¿Lluvia?"_ _Pensó_, mirando al cielo. No podía creerlo, era comienzo de verano y el día estaba hermoso ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Ignorando las gotas que seguían cayendo sobre su cabeza, siguió su camino en silencio, tratando de distraerse en otros pensamientos. Cuando se percató que las míseras gotas que la molestaban, ahora se habían convertido en lluvia. Tenía que correr a un lugar seguro, para resguardarse de la lluvia y no pescar un resfriado. Pero ¿A dónde iría? Su casa aún estaba lejos de allí. Entonces recordó que había un templo muy cerca de allí, quizás podría esconderse ahí mientras pasaba la lluvia.

Corrió a toda velocidad a él, sintiendo como la lluvia se apoderaba cada vez más de todo, debía encontrar un lugar seguro lo antes posible. Se detuvo bajo un techo de madera que estaba en el interior del templo, para poder secarse. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en que acabara, había sido tan repentino. Ni siquiera en el clima habían informado de ello, por lo que no habría traído un paraguas con ella. De pronto, sintió el sonido de alguien más cerca de ella, al acercarse más a la barrera que la separaba del otro extremo del templo, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Su corazón latió a mil, cuando vio a cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones que llevaba el uniforme de Instituto. Se saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada más. El destino siempre parecía jugarle en contra, solían encontrarse en lugares que no tenían relación alguna con ellos.

—Cayó…de repente ¿no?—Susurró.

—Sí…—Asintió nerviosa. No sabía que más decir, se sentía nerviosa.

El silencio se apoderaba de ellos una vez más, no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo, tenía que hablarle…era su oportunidad de hacerlo. Jugó con un mechón de su cabello nerviosa, para mirar a su alrededor si había algo que pudiera guiarla a iniciar la conversación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un papel rojo que hablaba sobre el próximo festival que habría. Su corazón comenzó a latir, tenía que hacerlo.

— ¡Tanaka-Kun! ¿Irás al Festival? —Gritó.

— ¿Eh?—La miró confundido, provocando el rostro de Futaba como una tetera.

—Me pregunto si Yumi-Chan irá…debo preguntarle.

Se sintió una tonta, por no haberle hablado de nada más. Ahora Tanaka pensaría mal de ella, porque había permanecido en silencio. Sin embargo, no fue así. Porque cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, para prestarle su equipo de gimnasia para que su cabello se secara. Su aroma desprendía de ella, era tan agradable. La sostuvo con sus manos para secarse el cabello.

—Está bien. No lo he usado. —Susurró, tranquilizándola. —A excepción de una vez.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Entonces la has usado una vez! —Exclamó sorprendida.

Entonces Tanaka-Kun rió, haciendo que entrara en un estado de admiración, su risa era como música para sus oídos. No podía explicarlo, pero su voz suave y su risa le encantaban. Sentía que podía ver en él, lo que ella no era. Quería ser como él, que buscaba siempre su camino y era cada de disfrutar la simplicidad de la vida. En lugar de deprimirse por tonterías, como ella lo hacía.

Al día siguiente, le devolvió su equipo y le agradeció por ello. Pero entonces, se hizo la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho en esa ocasión.

— ¿Vas a ir al Festival de Verano? ¿O hiciste planes con tus amigos?

— ¿Eh? Todavía no…

— ¡A las 7:00 en punto! En el reloj del parque Sankaku.

Al decir esas palabras, Kou se cubrió los ojos con su mano, para evitar que notara sus sonrojos. Se sentía tan feliz, por primera vez podría salir con Kou y platicar más juntos. Si pudiera definir todo lo que pensó en una palabra, podría decir "Felicidad", eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba ansiosa porque llegara ese día y estar con Kou, como siempre lo había deseado.

No obstante, producto de que Naitou le insistió mucho sobre su relación con él, logró enfadarse más de la cuenta y le gritó que odiaba a todos chicos. Ese era el motivo por el que los odiaba, eran muy insistentes, además de que se burlaban de los demás y no respetaban a nadie. No pensaba decirle eso, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Kou que había escuchado todo, se marchó del lugar, provocando que se sintiera mal por ello. No podía odiarlo a él, porque no era como los demás, siempre pensaba en ello. Esperaba que lo entendiera y no se sintiera mal por ello.

Finalmente el día había llegado, por lo que se colocó su mejor vestido y se arregló como nunca para asistir al Festival de Verano. Muchas personas iban acompañadas, habían grandes grupos de amigos, familias completas e incluso novios. Se situó en el lugar indicado, bajo el reloj en el parque Sankaku, esperando que él llegara.

Lo esperó durante veinte minutos, creyendo que no llegaría, si era su culpa por haber dicho ese tipo de cosas, se odiaría por siempre. No podía haber perdido una oportunidad así, sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en la garganta, no quería entrar en casos, pero ¿Y si no llegaba…? Esa pregunta resonaba en sus oídos, acabando con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en él "_Yo no odio a Tanaka-Kun, no es así. Espero que no lo haya malentendido._" Pensó en silencio. El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, ya era hora de irse. Él no iba a llegar.

Era toda su culpa, no debía haber dicho esas cosas. Si tan sólo tomara las cosas con más calma, como lo hacía él, no habría causado ese tipo de malentendidos. Suspiró, comenzaba a hacer frío, debía marcharse.

—Yoshioka-San…

—T-Tanaka-Kun…Creí que no vendrías.

—Lamento la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes. —Se sonrojó. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no es nada. —Se limpió las lágrimas para luego sonreír. —Llegas justo a tiempo.

Caminaron por un sendero de antorchas, lucía tan bien con ropa casual, era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme. Hoy era su oportunidad, para conocerlo más y platicar más con él. Era todo tan mágico, no sólo por los hermosos adornos que rodeaban el parque, porque la época que se encontraban, ni por la gente que había en ese lugar, sino porque estando con él…podía disfrutarlo mucho más.

"¿Quieres ir a jugar allí?" Le preguntó casi en un susurro, señalando un estanque de peces, no era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, pero quería hacerlo. Se concentró en hacerlo, no tenía mucha paciencia en ciertas cosas, por lo que siempre fallaba tratando de pescar. Pero ese día era distinto, debía lograrlo. Observó cómo se encontraba él a su lado, sus ojos marrones se concentraban en el objetivo, mientras su mano movía con cuidado la red. Se veía tan lindo, que no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo. El tiempo se acabó y no fue capaz de pescar nada. Por lo que suspiró decepcionada, no obstante Tanaka-Kun la sorprendió entregándole su premio, era un pequeño oso de felpa que le habían dado por haber ganado. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, era tan tierno y suave.

—Gracias, Tanaka-Kun. Es lindo —Le sonrió.

—Q-Qué bueno que te gustara.

— ¿Vamos allá?—Le señaló otra tienda de juegos.

—Está bien.

Corrieron alrededor de la feria, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaban juntos, logrando vencer la barrera de la timidez que habría entre ellos, para poder pasar un grato momento. Luego de haber recorrido todo, se detuvieron frente a la rueda de la fortuna que solía instalarse en ese parque cada año. La castaña siempre había querido subirse en ella, ver el mundo desde esa distancia y disfrutar de la fría brisa de verano. Sin embargo, nunca había encontrado a alguien que la acompañara a hacerlo. Pero ahora no estaba sola en eso. Miró a Kou como si le transmitiera telepáticamente su idea y él asintió leyendo su pensamiento. Por lo que, se decidieron a subir en ella.

A medida que iban ascendiendo, sentía como su corazón latía a mil, era la primera vez que se atrevía a subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Había escuchado diversas historias sobre subir allí con un chico, algunas decían que era el lugar perfecto para dar el primer beso, otros mencionaban que si se le confesaba a alguien precisamente a las doce de la noche, justo cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaran, sería correspondido. Si bien no creía en gran parte de esas historias, siempre había querido decirle lo que sentía por él, pero no sabía si esa instancia era la correcta para hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el juego se detuvo inesperadamente, creía que se trataba de una una broma. Pero Tanaka que estaba más informado sobre el tema, le informó que solía detenerse unos minutos, y algunas personas tenían la dichosa fortuna de que se detuviera justo en la cima. Se preguntaba si esa era una señal del destino, para que atreviera a decírselo. Pero temía arruinar todo.

— ¿Te habías subido antes?—Le preguntó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—Sí, hace algunos años. Me subí con mi madre.

—Ya veo...—Susurró aliviada, creyendo que había sido con alguien más. —Yo no me había subido antes, esta es la primera instancia en que puedo hacerlo.

—Lo supuse, por la forma en cómo te comportaste cuando se detuvo.

—E-Esto…Tanaka-Kun ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí.

— ¿Porqué quisiste…venir conmigo al Festival?

— ¿Eh? Eso es porque…—Su mano cubrió sus ojos para evitar mirarla, ocultando sus mejillas una vez más. —M-Me agradas, Yoshioka-San.

—Tú también me agradas, Tanaka-Kun. Y mucho… —Sonrió, no esperaba ese comentario. Pero no sólo le agradaba, también lo amaba más que a nada.

—A propósito de eso, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. —La miró seriamente.

— ¿Qué es? Tanaka-Kun.

—Tú no sólo me agradas, Yoshioka-San. —Susurró, tenía que decirlo, no podía esperar pasar más tiempo. —Es más fuerte que eso, lo que yo quiero decir es que…

De pronto, el sonido similar a una bomba los detuvo, logrando que el manto de oscuridad de la noche, fuera acompañado de hermosos colores vivos, que hacían formas en el cielo. Como era la despedida del Festival de Verano, estaba programado que a las doce de la noche en punto, estallarían los fuegos artificiales que despedirían a todos con hermosas luces.

—M-Me gustas, Yoshioka-San. —Logró decir Kou.

—Tú también…me gustas, Tanaka-Kun. —Susurró Futaba con el rosto encendido. —Me gustas hace mucho tiempo, pero pensé que no sentías lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad?—Exclamó sorprendido. —Creí que me odiabas…porque te escuché cuando dijiste que odiabas a todos los chicos.

— No es así, no los odio a todos. Lo dije sólo por impulso. Jamás podría odiarte, Tanaka-Kun. Porque tú eres distinto.

—Ya veo, es un alivio oír eso. —Sonrió entre sonrojos. —Fue un malentendido después de todo.

—Sí...—Suspiró. —Pensé que no vendrías por ese mismo motivo, porque habías malentendido lo que le dije a Naitou.

—Dudé en hacerlo por un segundo, pero después recordé lo que habías mencionado el otro día. —Sonrió. —Por eso vine…me alegro haberlo hecho.

Se miraron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, siendo iluminados tan sólo por la luna, que era la única testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en cielo, de tal manera que se confundían con sus corazones latiendo a mil, por la felicidad que reprimían.

De camino a casa, siguieron hablando animadamente, ahora que ambos sabían sus sentimientos no sentían inseguridades. Por lo que, no eran las mismas personas que habían entrado a ese parque, ahora eran completamente distintas. Sonriéndose mutuamente y charlando de las locuras que hacían Naitou y Yumi en los pasillos.

Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una etapa en la que dejarían de ser simples compañeros de Instituto y crearían un lazo mucho más fuerte que eso…siendo novios.

Continuará…..

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**_

_**Este es mi primer fic de Ao Haru ride 3 Me encanta esta pareja, he leído tanto el anime como el manga. Por lo que puedo declarar que amo a Kou *-***_

_**Si se dan cuenta, el primer capítulo está más relacionado con lo que pasó en sí, tanto en la serie como en el manga. Pero a partir del capítulo dos, va a cambiar todo esto. Lo hice así, porque podría ser como el capítulo 0, donde contextualizo lo que está pasando, desde el origen de la historia. **_

_**Pertenezco a la página de Facebook "Team Kou Forever", una página creada para fines de ocio, dedicada para todas las fans que apoyan a Kou y Futaba 3 amando a Kou por sobre todo.**_

_**Y la página de facebook donde aviso sobre las posibles actualizaciones, es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction. **_

_**Espero que les guste y comenten.**_

_**Saludos **___


	2. Chapter 2

"**Capítulo 2"**

Se despertó, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, producto del calor que atormentaba a Japón en esos días. Se levantó para lavarse la cara y refrescarse un momento. Al regresar a su habitación, se sonrojó al ver como sentado en una silla, se encontraba el osito de felpa que le había obsequiado cierto chico de cabello negro en el Festival. Lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, para luego estrellarlo contra ella, sintiendo el aroma dulce que desprendía que desprendía de él y sentir su suave textura. Después de examinarlo y descartar por completo que no fuera una ilusión, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando la declaración de ambos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, para dirigir su mirada hacia el techo. Sí ella no lo hubiese esperado, quizás jamás habría pasado eso entre ellos. De sólo pensarlo, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. El sonido de su celular, provocó que su corazón latiera a mil por hora ¿Y si se trataba de él? No obstante, al ver en la pantalla se encontró con un mensaje de Yumi preguntándole sobre qué haría en verano. Aún no tenía pensado en nada, menos había imaginado que ese verano podría pasarlo con Tanaka-Kun. Ahora que lo pensaba, si bien habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no eran novios todavía. Se levantó confusa ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente? Tomó su celular nerviosa, ¿Debía llamarlo para preguntarle…? No, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Tanaka-Kun pensaría mal de ella, suspiró no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

Su madre irrumpió en su habitación inesperadamente, provocando que diera un brinco inconscientemente, producto de la sorpresa. _"Lo siento si te he asustado, pero deberías bajar a comer" Le dijo, _ignorando su extraño comportamiento, ante lo cual asintió sin decir nada más.

En otra parte de Tokio, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, comiendo junto a su madre y su hermano mayor, un chico alto de tez clara con apariencia similar a Kou, a diferencia de dos lunares característicos, uno bajo el ojo izquierdo y otro en el parpado derecho (Conocido sólo por los integrantes). Yoichi Tanaka disfrutaba de la comida, para recompensar el tiempo perdido que utilizaba en sus estudios Universitarios, dado que a sus veinte años, se encontraba estudiando Pedagogía en Inglés para ser profesor de Preparatoria.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Kou. —Preguntó su madre preocupada, viendo que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—N-No es nada. —Se sonrojó.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Pudiste reunirte con tus amigos en el Festival?—Sonrió su madre.

—Sí, llegué a tiempo. Pero no iba a reunirme con mis amigos, era con otra persona—Se sonrojó.

—Ya veo, me alegra oírlo.

— ¿Acaso es…Futaba Yoshioka? —Preguntó Yoichi sonriente, provocando que el rostro de su hermano menor se volviera color carmín.

—Oh no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de reuniones, que grande está nuestro Kou. —Sonrió la mujer de cabello negro. — ¿Quién es Futaba-Chan?

—P-Pues…es mi compañera de Instituto. —Se sonrojó y ahora que se habían confesado, no sabía si su relación había cambiado.

— ¿De verdad? Me encantaría conocerla.

—Yo también quiero conocerla. —Sonrió Yoichi. — ¿Cuándo nos la presentarás? Kou.

—No lo sé…

—No es necesario que sea ahora, puede ser cuando gustes. —Habló su madre. —Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es, por lo que ha mencionado Yoichi-Kun.

—Onii-Chan ¿De qué le hablaste a mamá?

—De nada que debas preocuparte. —Le cerró un ojo.

Su hermano era así, solía ocultarle cosas y burlarse de él como todos los hermanos mayores, sin embargo era distinto a los demás, era una persona agradable y comprensiva, que siempre estaba ahí para él cuando más lo necesitaba. Desde pequeño siempre dependía de él, que lo ayudaba en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto no sólo su hermano, sino también su mejor amigo. Quería ser como él en el futuro, era su modelo a seguir de alguna forma. Aun si en la actualidad no se vieran tan seguido como en el pasado, ya sea por los estudios universitarios u otros motivos, el lazo que había entre ellos jamás se rompía, permanecía siempre de la misma forma.

— Podrás engañar a mamá, pero a mi no. —Le habló su hermano, una vez que terminaron de comer. —Se trata de esa chica ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí. —Admitió sonrojado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?—Se sentó a su lado frente al jardín. Al verlo asentir, se apresuró a decir en lo que pensaba. — ¿Se lo has dicho?

—N-No pensaba hacerlo en un principio, pero…no pude evitarlo. —Desvió su mirada para evitar lo nervioso que estaba. —No pude pensar en nada en ese momento, sólo en decirle lo que sentía.

— ¿Y qué te respondió? ¿Es el motivo por el que estés así hoy?

—Sí, porque no esperaba que me diera ese tipo de respuesta. —Suspiró, viendo como su hermano lo miraba confuso, como queriendo decir ¿A qué tipo de respuesta te refieres?—Dijo que…—Titubeo, para finalmente decirlo. —sentía lo mismo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces están saliendo?—Exclamó emocionado, creía que tendría que abrazarlo porque lo habían rechazado, como cuando era pequeño y se golpeaba en alguna parte, tenía que estar ahí para él. Pero se alegraba que no fuera el caso. — ¡Es una gran noticia!

—No estamos saliendo…—Musitó, viendo como la expresión de su hermano cambiaba, siendo más inquieta. —No fui capaz de hacerlo, aunque quizás era el momento preciso para ello. Pero…estaba tan sorprendido con la noticia que quedé perplejo ante ello. Creí que estaba soñando. —Suspiró. —Después de eso, logramos mostrarnos como realmente éramos, entablando conversaciones reales. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de pedírselo.

—Ya veo, en el fondo es porque seguías dudando sobre ello. —Susurró y le dio golpecitos en la espalda. — ¿Porqué no la llamas y planifican un nuevo encuentro? El verano está recién comenzando, aún tienen muchas cosas qué hacer.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿No la molestaría si lo hiciera?

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé, tal vez por ella puede creer que soy muy insistente. No soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer en estos momentos.

—Yo creo que deberías llamarla. —Sonrió, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano menor al fin. —Si de verdad sienten lo mismo, ella debe estar anhelando esta llamada. De seguro Futaba-Chan, será feliz si recibe una llamada tuya ahora, más después de lo sucedido.

— ¿E-Estás seguro de eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le cerró un ojo. —Deberías hacerlo.

Dichas estas palabras, Youichi se retiró para ayudar a su madre a secar los platos, mientras Kou se quedaba pensativo mirando el cielo, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de él. Quizás era el momento de dejar la timidez de lado y atreverse a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Futaba se encontraba de regreso en su habitación, tratando de no pensar en lo que debía hacer con Tanaka-Kun, durante el almuerzo incluso su madre la había notado más distante de lo normal, por lo que le había preguntado si le ocurría algo. No podía demostrar esos sentimientos frente a ella, ya que no podría entenderlos y no estaba segura de si podría confiarle sobre ello. Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en hacer algo más. Entonces recordó que podría hacer los deberes que tenían para el retorno a clases, por ello se sentó frente a su escritorio para terminar pronto con todo, para poder disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones. Estaba leyendo las instrucciones, cuando el sonido de su celular, la desconcentró por completo, era un número desconocido ¿Y si acaso era…?

— ¿Sí?

—Qué fría eres para contestar. —Se burló Yumi al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Oh eres tú, Yumi-Chan! —Exclamó sorprendida.

—Así es ¿Esperabas otra llamada?

—N-No, para nada.

—Mis padres me regalaron otro celular por mis esfuerzos en el Instituto, por ello quise llamarte para que tuvieras este número.

—Ya veo, lo guardaré de inmediato. —Sonrió, viendo la fotografía que tenía de Yumi junto a la mesa.

—Por cierto, me enteré por unas compañeras que te reuniste con un chico en el Festival ¿De quién se trata? Creí que no te gustaba nadie.

—P-Pues…es del Instituto. De la clase de alado.

— ¿Lo conozco?

—Sí…—Se sonrojó, reprimiendo lo incomoda que se sentía con ese tipo de conversaciones.

—De la clase de Naitou, eh. Debo conocerlo entonces. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya te había preguntado sobre esto antes y decías que no te gustaba nadie, quizás es quien sospecho que podría ser—Murmuró, esperando conocerlo pronto. — ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Te divertiste ayer?

—Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y recorrimos la feria.

— ¡Qué buen lugar para declararse! La rueda de la fortuna. —Se burló, provocando que Futaba se sintiera aun más incomoda recordando todo. — ¡¿O Acaso lo hicieron?! Futaba—Exclamó, percatándose de su silencio.

—S-Sí, lo hicimos.

—No puedo creerlo, a penas ayer me entero que te reuniste con un chico del que no sabía nada. Y ahora me entero que están saliendo, es demasiada información en tan pocos días. Lo que más me duele es que no me dijiste nada sobre esto, Futaba.

—No es que no confíe en ti, Yumi-Chan. Es sólo que no sabía cómo decirlo. —Susurró, no esperaba que reaccionara de ese modo. — ¡Lo lamento!

—No tienes que ponerte así, no podría estar enfadada contigo, menos por ese tipo de cosas. Es sólo que esperaba que me hablaras acerca de si te gustaba alguien, como yo lo hice. Pero supongo que no somos iguales en eso. —Fingió una sonrisa, tratando de convencerse que no estaba dolida por ello. —En fin ¿No has hablado con él hoy? Los novios deben hacerlo con frecuencia.

—No somos novios aún…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Creí que lo eran.

—Porque no hablamos de eso después. Por lo mismo, no he podido llamarlo…quizás puedo incomodarlo si lo hago.

—No es así, no lo harás. Si siente lo mismo que ti, estará encantado de recibir una llamada tuya. Además ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tímido o extrovertido?

—Podría decirse que tímido en algunos aspectos.

—Si es así, con mayor razón debes llamarlo.

— ¿Tú crees? Yumi-Chan.

—Sí, hazlo. Si se reúnen, podrán hablar mejor las cosas.

—Está bien…lo intentaré.

— ¡Así se habla, Futaba!

Escuchó las palabras de aliento de su mejor amiga, para prepararse psicológicamente para marcar a dicho número. El nombre "Tanaka-Kun" estaba en la pantalla, sintiéndose insegura de si presionar el botón verde o no para llamarlo. Tomó aire y pensó en la reciente conversación que había tenido, debía hacerlo…todo por él.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos para presionar el número sin pensarlo, escuchó el sonido tan particular que emitía el teléfono cuando una llamada estaba siendo realizada, pero entonces algo salió mal, _"El número que usted llama, no se encuentra disponible" anunció la operadora. _Había olvidado lo ocupado que podría estar Tanaka-Kun, tenía tantos amigos, debía estar charlando con ellos en esos momentos. Se dejó caer en la cama para mirar el cielo, su corazón aún latía con la misma ansiedad de hace unos minutos, se sentía aliviada por un lado, pero a la vez…triste por el otro.

Kou se sentía de la misma manera, cuando había intentado llamarla, la operadora le había señalado que actualmente no se encontraba disponible y que intentara hacerlo más tarde. Suspiró, había tardado cerca de media hora en presionar ese botón y cuando se había atrevido a enfrentar la situación, no contestaba. Quizás tenía planes con sus amigas y estaba molestándola.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento, estaban cansados de dejarse llevar por el miedo y sus inseguridades, por lo que desearon dormir un momento para dejar de sentirse de ese modo.

Despertó alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya no hacía tanto calor como en un principio, más bien un fría brisa entraba por su ventana, invitándola a salir de su habitación para pensar en otra cosa qué hacer, pero no lo haría. El día pronto terminaría y vendría otro, se preguntaba si en los días siguientes podría poder reunirse con Kou y dejar de ser una cobarde. Esperaba no tener que esperar hasta que terminaran las vacaciones de verano para poder verlo, eso sería aún más inquietante para ella. Suspiró, había desperdiciado un día haciendo nada más que la tarea, que había quedado incompleta. En eso, estaba a punto de ir a buscar algo qué comer a la cocina, cuando percibió como la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba como si hubiera recibido un mensaje, quizás se trataba de Yumi otra vez. Si quería salir con ella, aceptaría sin duda, ya que era mejor que estar ahí sin hacer nada al respecto. No obstante, no se trataba de ella precisamente, en el destinatario salía claramente "Tanaka-Kun". Su corazón latió desesperadamente, como si quisiera huir de su pecho por un momento y no quedarse a esperar por ella. Presionó el botón indicado para abrirlo, sintiendo como la ansiedad la carcomía, hasta finalmente verlo. _"Lamento escribirte a esta hora, pero no pude hacerlo antes por algunos inconvenientes. En fin, ¿Estás ocupada ahora? Yoshioka-San"_ Se apresuró a responderle, tras haber leído que también había intentado hacerlo, pero no había podido. Después de todo, no había sido la única qué había pensado en ello. Llegó otro mensaje ante su respuesta _"¿Puedo llamarte…?" _dichas palabras hicieron latir su corazón aún más, pero si quería aceptarlo…quería oír la voz de Tanaka-Kun un domingo por la tarde, y charlar de lo que nunca habían platicado en otras ocasiones. Aguardó en la misma postura, esperando que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que lo haría en tan escasos minutos que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para prepararse, ahí estaba él puntualmente llamándola a las seis de la tarde.

—Y-Yoshioka-San—Escuchó la delicada voz de Kou al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—B-Bien ¿Y tú? Tanaka-Kun.

—Bien también, gracias. —Susurró, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. — ¿Tienes planes para estas vacaciones?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No he pensado en nada aún…

— ¿Q-Quieres ir al cine mañana?—Era lo único en lo qué había pensado, no se le ocurría otro lugar, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa "quería verla".

— ¿Eh? Creí que tendrías planes con tus amigos.

—No hemos pensado en nada todavía. Además, veo siempre a mis amigos. Lo que quiero decir es que…quiero verte, Yoshioka-San.

—Tanaka-Kun…—Susurró, dejando libre su apellido una vez más. Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, pero a la vez…completamente feliz.

—Lo siento si mis palabras te incomodaron, quizás no debí decirlo de ese modo.

—No me incomodaron, sólo me sorprendí de ellas. —Sonrió un momento, viendo como el viento que entraba por la ventana jugaba con su cabello. —P-Porque también quiero verte, Tanaka-Kun.

Kou se sonrojó, notando como su hermano le sonreía en el pasillo, nuevamente Yoshioka-San lo había hecho, había conseguido dejarlo sin palabras. Ahora que tendrían la oportunidad para reunirse, definitivamente le pediría que fuera su novia, no podía esperar más, quería estar con ella. Luego de haber acordado la hora exacta en que lo harían, se despidió deseando que pronto fuera el otro día. Estaba dispuesto a ver cualquier tipo de película, todo por estar con ella una vez más. Quería platicar con ella, como nunca lo había hecho, teniendo tiempo no sólo para apreciar sus palabras, sino también apreciarla tal cual era. Además, quería admirar sus ojos bellos, como si se tratara de diamantes en exposición. Deseaba hacerla reír, para oír su risa como se tratara de una melodía. Por lo mismo, no podía conformarse con verla sólo un día, ya que anhelaba que fuera todos los días. De eso, estaba seguro.

A las seis pasaría por ella, se alegraba que fuera de ese modo, porque si se reunían en el centro, temía confundirse con las calles, ya que no tenía una buena orientación en ese lugar. Después de todo lo vería, esbozó una gran sonrisa aferrándose al oso de felpa que estaba sobre la cama, estaba feliz por ello, pero a la vez nerviosa. No sabía qué tipo de películas le gustaba a Kou, sólo esperaba que no se trataran de terror, dado que no se sentiría cómoda de esa forma. Aunque en verdad, daba igual que película fuera, lo realmente importante era que él estaría ahí, logrando que hasta una película de terror se volviera insignificante para ella y se convirtiera en su favorita. Ya que ese chico de cabello negro que hablaba despacio, era capaz de hacer cambiar todo para ella, incluso acabar con la idea que tenía de que todos los chicos en el mundo eran desagradables, porque si así fuera, él no pertenecía a esa categoría. Porque era todo lo contrario, podría ser tímido como ella, pero por sobre todo era una buena persona, amable, dulce y alegre dispuesta a extenderle una mano, incluso a las personas que se burlaran de él.

Al día siguiente, se encargó de realizar todos los deberes de la casa, ayudando a su madre a ordenar todo para poder estar libre esa noche. Estaba ansiosa porque llegaran a ser las seis de la tarde, pero a la vez nerviosa de verlo ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? ¿Normalmente? Más bien, no tenía idea de cómo controlar sus sonrojos, ya que no lo veía desde que se habían confesado, exactamente hace dos días.

—Luces completamente diferente a ayer ¿Sucedió algo? Futaba-Chan. —Sonrió su madre, viendo como se concentraba en fregar los platos.

—N-No sucede nada, madre.

— ¿O se debe a esa llamada misteriosa de anoche? Te escuché hablando con alguien sobre reunirse hoy, creí que se trataba de Yumi-Chan. Pero al notar como respondías, no podía tratarse de ella ¿Verdad?

—P-Pues…no era ella, sino otra persona…—No podía definir a Kou como un amigo, porque en verdad no habían alcanzado a serlo.

— ¿Se trata de un chico?—Preguntó emocionada su madre, luciendo sus mismos ojos cafés.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, pero sólo saldremos.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien, hija. Algún día pasaría. —Sonrió una mujer de cabello castaño nostálgica, parecía que hace tan sólo unos días era un bebé hermoso y ahora se estaba volviendo toda una mujercita.

—Eso creo…

— ¿Y es correspondido lo que sientes por él?—Preguntó, notando como el rostro de su hija se volvió tan rojo como un tomate que no supo que decir al respecto. Entonces sólo la vio asentir sin decir ni una sola palabra, sorprendiéndola por completo. —Ya veo, es una gran noticia ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

—N-No lo sé, aún no estamos saliendo… —Se sonrojó, jamás había hablado ese tipo de cosas con su madre y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

—Ya llegará el momento, ojala algún día nos visite. Estaré encantada de recibirlo.

Analizó el comportamiento de su madre, era extraño hablar de ello, pero no podía negarse ante esa sonrisa que tenía. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, sin no antes haberle prometido que lo haría pronto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para admirar su closet, no tenía tanta ropa bonita en la que decidir para aquella noche, así que simplemente eligió su ropa casual para vestir. Cepilló su cabello, sin dejar de observar la hora, aun quedaba tiempo, por lo que debía estar tranquila. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo de su espejo, notó como sus mejillas aún permanecían coloridas, pero no por las palabras de su madre, más bien porque estaba nerviosa de su cita con Kou. Incluso podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil, anunciándole que dentro de poco lo vería, y estaba ansiosa por ello.

El timbre sonó a eso de las seis, no tuvo la necesidad de mirar por la ventana para adivinar de quien se trataba, por lo mismo cogió su pequeña cartera roja y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta. Se despidió de su madre a lo lejos y salió al jardín a recibirlo, ahí estaba Kou bajo la luna y las estrellas, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que se encontraba, su cabello negro parecía ser acariciado por el viento, mientras sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Su ropa era distinta a otras ocasiones, más tomando en cuenta que era casual, en lugar del uniforme que veía todos los días. Se aproximó hacia él en silencio para saludarlo. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, provocando que sus corazones latieran como nunca.

Caminaron bajo el oscuro cielo, dejando atrás la casa de Futaba, percibiendo como la hermosa luna brillaba junto a las estrellas, decorando la noche. No sabía si estaba alucinando o no, pero sentía que aquella noche estaba más hermosa que antes.

— ¿C-Cómo estuvo tu día?—Se atrevió a preguntar Kou.

—Bien ¿Y el tuyo?—Sonrió.

—Bien, también. Me dediqué a hacer los deberes.

—Yo los hice el otro día.

— ¿De verdad? —Rió. —Quizás somos las únicas personas que se preocupan de hacer los deberes en verano.

—Es verdad, los demás deben dejarlo para el último día de vacaciones. Yo prefiero hacerlo antes. —Sonrió.

—Yo también…—Susurró, contemplando la sonrisa de Yoshioka. Era la segunda vez que la veía reírse así, ya que no solía hacerlo mucho y le sorprendía que no lo hiciera, porque era hermosa.

— ¿Sucede algo? Tanaka-Kun.

—N-No, nada. —Se sonrojó, desviando la mirada de ella. —Por cierto ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

—mmm creo que todas, menos las de terror. Más que todo, las películas románticas, comedia y acción ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Las de acción, no creí que fueran de tu interés. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, hay una muy buena que no es de terror y sabe combinar algunas que mencionaste. —Susurró, abriendo la puerta del local de cine para que entrara.

— ¿Cuál es?—Sonrió, caminando junto a él.

—Se llama primavera azul. —La señaló con el dedo, mostrando a dos chicos que sonreían en medio de girasoles junto a dos chicos similares a ellos, pero que tenían alrededor de veinte años.

— ¿De qué se trata? No la había oído.

—Pues verás…se trata de dos personas que se conocen por obra del destino en un pueblo desconocido de Japón, ya que están ahí de vacaciones. Cuando acaba termina el periodo de descanso, deben retornar a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que deben separarse…

—Se escucha triste, pero a la vez interesante ¿Se vuelven a encontrar?

— Sí, cinco años después, siendo personas completamente distintas que tienen sus vidas formadas. Pero sintiendo la misma inquietud por el pasado. He escuchado que tiene buenas recomendaciones— Sonrió. — ¿Quieres verla?

—S-Sólo si tú quieres verla.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a verla. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Luego de haber comprado las entradas, se dirigieron a la sala indicada llevando palomitas de maíz y gaseosas para disfrutar de la película. Siguió a Kou en medio de la oscuridad, parecía emocionado por estar allí, ya que sonreía más de lo normal. Se sentaron frente a la pantalla, esperando que empezara la función. Pero el sólo hecho de verlo ahí, sentado junto a ella en la oscuridad de la sala, hacía que su corazón latiera más que nunca "¿Quieres palomitas?" Se apresuró a decir Futaba, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él asintió. El silencio incomodo otra vez comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Era su primera cita con un chico y no sabía cómo debía comportarse ante ello, más sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Intentando distraerse, aprovechó de comer más palomitas que estaban al centro, mientras él apagaba su celular, no obstante no esperaba encontrarse con las manos de él realizando la misma acción. Cuando miró hacia alado, lo vio más nervioso que antes, agradecía que la oscuridad pudiera disimular sus sonrojos.

—L-Lo siento, no me percaté que querías palomitas. —Se disculpó Kou.

—N-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo noté.

—Mira, ya va a empezar. —Señaló la pantalla que se extendía por el muro.

—Es verdad.

La película se trataba efectivamente de dos personas que se conocían por obra del destino, una chica de quince años viajaba a una localidad al sur de Hokkaido que nadie conocía, por ir a visitar a sus parientes cercanos. Como le gustaba dibujar y apreciar la naturaleza, había decidido ir a caminar al campo para ver si podía encontrar algo de su interés que pudiera cobrar vida en sus cuadernos. Entonces se encontró con un hermoso campo de girasoles, por lo que decidió sentarse junto a ellos para contemplarlos. Los rayos de sol se primavera proyectaban su luz en ellos, dándole vida y brillo. Eran tan maravillosos que decidió dibujarlos en el cuaderno que llevaba siempre con ella, dedicándose a hacerlo con un lápiz grafito que utilizó en la hoja con trazos armoniosos, frotando sus dedos en ciertos lugares del dibujo para jugar con la luz y sombra que podía rescatar de ese bello lugar. Estaba ahí dibujando con una sonrisa, cuando alguien apareció a su lado, logrando asustarla. Al mirar hacia alado, se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio que la miraba en silencio, analizando el dibujo que había hecho "¿Te gusta dibujar?" Le preguntó, ella asintió nerviosa. Desde ese día, Miki y Kei se hicieron amigos. Llegando a sentir una mutua atracción por el otro con el paso de los meses. Pero, debido a que las vacaciones de verano acabaron, tuvieron que separarse sin decir lo que sentían por el otro.

Sintió tristeza por los pensamientos que Miki tenía sobre Kei y no podía hablarle sobre ellos, porque ya tenían sus vidas formadas con otras personas. Iba a apoyar su mano en el respaldo de la silla, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Kou otra vez, al voltear sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte que dejó de prestar atención a la película.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó.

—S-Sí…—Asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Quizás qué pensaría de ella porque lloraba por una película.

—Es normal que estés así, yo también estoy triste por lo que le sucede a la protagonista. —Susurró, para que no los regañaran por hablar en medio de la función. —Pero la película aún no termina, quizás Kei se dé cuenta de todo.

—Eso espero…—Asintió.

Kou apartó su mano de la suya, provocando que la castaña se sintiera extraña por ello, quería más de esa calidez, sentía deseos de sostener su mano por siempre y no soltarla jamás, pero no podía apresurar las cosas. Cuando la película finalizó, escuchó comentarios de muchos diciendo lo hermoso que había sido ver esa película, pero no podía oír nada de la chica que estaba a su lado, lo que le preocupó.

—Yoshioka…—Susurró, tocando su hombro. Al voltear, se percató que de sus ojos caían leves lágrimas. — ¿No te gustó el final?

—N-No es eso…todo lo contrario, me encantó. Es sólo que me causó tristeza el desenlace, por un momento pensé que no se quedarían juntos. Lo sé, soy tonta…me emocioné más de la cuenta. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Eso no es verdad. No eres tonta, Yoshioka. —Posó su mano sobre la suya. —Sólo eres sensible y eso no tiene nada de malo, al contrario…me gusta que seas así.

— ¿D-De verdad?

—Sí…—Se sonrojó, pero era hora de dejar la timidez a un lado y por lo mismo debía atreverse a hacer ciertas cosas. —Por lo mismo, si tienes deseos de llorar…debes desahogarte. No me molesta que lo hagas.

—Gracias, Tanaka-Kun.

—Yoshioka yo…hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué es?

—P-Pues…yo.

—Chicos la función ha finalizado, les pido por favor retirarse por la puerta de la izquierda. —Les habló un chico de cabello negro, ya que debía hacerse cargo de limpiar la sala.

Ambos asintieron nerviosos, no se habían percatado que había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que la película había finalizado, por lo que se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, cuando decidieron caminar de regreso a sus casas, ya que no tenían nada planeado para después. Además que Futaba le había dicho a su madre que iría sólo al cine. El frío comenzaba a apoderarse sigilosamente de todo, contagiando a muchos de los transeúntes, pero no arruinaba los sentimientos que tenían.

—Fue divertido cuando se encontraron. —Comentó Futaba alegremente.

—Sí, no esperaba que fuera de ese modo. —Sonrió Kou. —Por algo…las cosas no programadas e inesperadas, son mejores.

—Tienes razón, de algún modo fue obra del destino que se encontraran.

—Sí, el destino es quien nos ayuda a conocer personas en momentos inesperados. —Se sonrojó, recordando la primera vez que la había visto. —Yoshioka…sobre lo que te quería preguntar antes.

—Ah es verdad ¿Qué es, Tanaka-Kun?—Preguntó sonrojada.

—P-Pues…estaba pensando sobre lo que hablamos el otro día.

— ¿L-Lo del parque Sankaku?

—Sí, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Me preguntaba si tú…quisieras

—Futaba-Chan, no pensé que volverías tan temprano. —Sonrió su madre, apareciendo a su lado, ya que se encontraran fuera de su casa. —Oh lo siento, no me percaté que estabas acompañada, eres Tanaka-Kun ¿Verdad?

— ¿Eh? Sí, es un gusto conocerla. —Se sonrojó Kou, sin saber qué decir. No fue necesario preguntar de quien se trataba, porque la mirada que tenían era la misma. — ¿Usted es la madre de Yoshioka-San?

—Sí, lo siento por no presentarme. —Sonrió. —Futaba-Chan me ha hablado de ti, es un gusto conocerte.

—Ah, no creía que lo hiciera. —Se sonrojó.

—Lo siento ¿He interrumpido algo? Si desean, puedo irme ahora.

—N-No es necesario, estaba despidiéndome. Podemos hablar luego, Yoshioka.

—Sí, es verdad. —Susurró.

—Ah ya veo —Suspiró. — ¿No quieres pasar un rato?

—N-No puedo hoy, debo hacer cosas. —Mintió Kou, estaba tan nervioso por su presencia que sentía deseos de irse.

—Ah que mal, será para otro momento supongo.

—Sí, gracias por todo hoy... —Susurró el chico de cabello negro, tratando de modular lo que quería decir, pero no podía ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía. —Nos vemos, Yoshioka. —Se despidió de ambos y se marchó, sin no antes hacerle una pequeña reverencia a su madre.

—Se ve que es un buen chico. —Le sonrió su madre, viendo como se alejaba. —Vamos a entrar, hija.

—S-Sí, lo es… —Murmuró, por un momento pensó que él le preguntaría si quería ser su novia. Pero quizás eran ideas suyas. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo, si no hubiera sido por su madre, quizás Kou no hubiese tenido que marcharse tan pronto.

Kou regresó a su casa sonrojado, estuvo a punto de preguntarle todo a la castaña en dos oportunidades, pero no logró hacerlo finalmente. Suspiró, quizás cuando lo haría o más bien ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Caminó a zancadas por el pasillo, ignorando todo a su paso, incluso a su cariñoso hermano que le preguntaba si quería cenar, ya que había hecho comida. Se dirigió a su habitación, anunciando que no tenía deseos de comer, por lo que su hermano lo quedó observando preocupado ¿Acaso había salido algo mal? Se dejó caer sobre su cama pensativo, esperaba algún día poder hacerlo. Iba a cerrar los ojos para olvidarse de ello, pero inesperadamente sonó su celular, impidiéndole que lo hiciera. Sin ver si quiera de quien se trataba, presionó el botón verde para contestar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Porqué contestas de ese modo? Tanaka. —Gruñó Naitou al otro lado de la línea. —¿Acaso no querías hablar conmigo?

—No es eso, estoy cansado…eso es todo.

—Hoy tenías una cita con Yoshioka ¿no?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo estabas enterado de eso?

—Da igual como lo supe ¿A dónde han ido?

—Hemos ido al cine.

— ¿Y? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se besaron o algo así?

—N-No…es demasiado pronto para ello. No puedo apresurar a Yoshioka con ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo porque estás de ese modo. —Se burló. —Pero si no ha pasado nada, significa que… ¿Tampoco le has pedido que sea tu novia?

—No…iba a hacerlo hoy, pero no pude.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a verla?

—No lo sé…no hablamos de eso.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Suspiró. —Ahora que lo pienso, ya sé cómo puedo ayudarte en eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—Mis padres tienen una casa en la playa ¿Lo recuerdas? Este fin de semana planeaba ir con mi hermana mayor, ya que ellos no pueden por el trabajo. Ella me preguntó si quería invitar a mis amigos y sólo había pensado en ti como posibilidad. Pero viendo como están las cosas, podrían invitar también a Yumi y Yoshioka. Así tendrán otra oportunidad de verse ¿Qué te parece?

—P-Pues no lo sé, además no sé si Yoshioka-San quiera ir.

—Si su mejor amiga va, de seguro podrá ir. Más considerando si estás tú en el viaje. —Se rió, escuchando como su amigo se quedaba en silencio. —Entonces eso haremos, le hablaré a Yumi ahora.

—Está bien…

Futaba se encontraba terminando de cenar, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Yumi que no esperaba. En él, mencionaba que Naitou la había invitado a ir a la playa durante el fin de semana, por lo que se encontraba muy feliz. Al leer eso, supo de inmediato porque motivo le había enviado ese mensaje. Pero entonces vio el nombre de Tanaka-Kun en el mensaje y el suyo también ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con eso? Confundida, se dispuso a leerlo de nuevo, ocasionando que su corazón comenzara a palpitar como nunca, había leído que su amiga iría a la casa de la playa, pero no había percatado que ella también estaba incluida en ese viaje y además de ella…Tanaka-Kun. Hace años que no iba a la playa, podía calcular que hace alrededor de cinco o seis que no lo hacía, y esta sería la primera vez que lo haría con amigos. No sabía si estaba nerviosa por ese motivo o más bien era porque en ese viaje estaría Kou, persona a la cual no consideraba un amigo, sino que era mucho más que eso. Por lo mismo, valdría la pena enfrentar sus miedos de ir a la playa, sabiendo que no sabía nadar, todo por ver a ese chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones de quien estaba enamorada.

Continuará….

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, debo disculparme por la eterna demora T.T Pero he estado ocupada con la universidad, terminando el semestre. Por ello, he estado escribiendo la conti sólo los días que tengo tiempo y hoy finalmente he terminado la otra mitad que me faltaba.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Mi página de Kou de Facebook 3 es Team Kou Forever**

**Y mi página de fanfic de Facebook es Hinata-Sakun fanfiction**

**Si hay errores, los corregiré apenas salga de clases u.u**

**Saludos!**


End file.
